


Sidequest

by Chaos_Greymistchild



Category: Lessa (Webcomic), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Burns, Gen, Gore, How Do I Tag, I just tagged every named character because that seemed like the best way to go about it, LOOK I JUST WANTED TO EXPAND THIS TINY FANDOM OKAY, Minor Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead - Freeform, Minor Kurogiri (My Hero Academia), Minor Todoroki Shouto - Freeform, Other, SO, Violence, and cauterised, but that's only because everything is just, even tho not every named character even gets a speaking role, idfk man, it's a fight scene by Chaos okay what do you expect, just a fight thats it thats the fic, no beta we die like men, no blood?, well I mean there's technically no blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Greymistchild/pseuds/Chaos_Greymistchild
Summary: Lessa and Rano are just trying to go visit in Zone 1. It's very typical of their luck that they stumble and their portal accidentally cuts through dimensions, as opposed to folding the one.
Relationships: Raynold Berger & Lessa (Lessa)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Sidequest

**Author's Note:**

> I just..... got deep into Lessa again and saw that there were so few English fics and that lit a fire underneath me and HAVE THE FIC I LOVE YOU ALL ESPECIALLY YOU TRANSLATOR-NIM.

No one was really sure who were the two people who had stepped out of the Villain's portal were -- not even the Villain himself. The taller one was a redhead wearing a red mask-like eyepatch with a green lense embedded in it and a red jacket. The other had silver-grey hair and was dressed head to toe in black leather, with a sword strapped to his back. 

The redhead 'tch'ed. "This is definitely _not_ Zone 1."

His pale companion remained fixated on the opposing crowds of villains and students. His voice was soft, but powerful, and no one could have missed his next words, no matter how quietly they were uttered. "I sense no vapour. None have taken my power into themselves."

This seemed to shock the redhead. "Not even that dog-like thing?" the redhead gestured to the 'Noumu'. 

It was unclear how he could have possibly resembled a dog.

The pale man shook his head no.

"Do you think we...?"

"It is not unheard of. We have both done so extensively before, although never by accident," the shorter one added.

"What are these new NPCs doing here..." Shigaraki mumbled, scratching his neck frantically in distress.

"I do not know," Kurogiri said in a surprisingly deep voice, given that he was a cloud of purple mist, "these two simply emerged from my portal against my intent."

All eyes turned back to the two newcomers. The pale one remained stoic and unmoving, while the redhead scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "Took a wrong turn. We'll just get going then."

Shigaraki shrugged as well and seemed to run with it. "Everyone, attack!"

The newconers, turned to exit, swung back around sharply. They paused, when it became clear that the swarm of villains were targetting the students and teachers.

The pale one gripped the redhead's shoulder tightly. "The children..."

The redhead sighed, "You always were so weak to children. I'll go help out that man in the center."

"Aizawa. He's our teacher Aizawa," a nearby student corrected him.

The redhead grunted. "Thanks, kid. I'm Rano, he's Lessa," he jerked a thumb at the pale one, who's sword was already unsheathed and held loosely by his side.

Lessa nodded at them. He and Rano seemed to share some kind of silent communication by staring into each other's eyes. Then Rano was running off to where Aizawa was, both fists burning like the heat of a sun. Beside them, Lessa was like the chill of the dark of the moon and Todoroki's eyes widened at the thin layer of ice slowly spreading from his feet.

Lessa moved smoothly and gracefully, every movement focused only on one goal -- cutting down the villains. He stepped around the villain's attacks, never where they expected him to be, flipping his sword near-contantly to hit with the flat of the blade or knock them down and out with the pommel. Some he seemed to deem too dangerous to leave, even unconcious. Those villains he brushed with his hands, deceptively gentle, instantly encasing them in a thin layer of impenetrable ice.

With all the villains near them subdued, everyone turned their attention to Rano.

Looked past Lessa towards the central plaza just in time to see Eraserhead and Rano double-team the last capture tape-bound villain with a sharp tug on the ends of the capure tape and a flaming fist to her face. The flames that would have normally melted and cratered her face to slag, simply gave her dangerous but recoverable second-degree burns. Scattered around them were villains in similar states of wounded and unconciousness.

It was a testament to Rano's control that none of them were dead.

As one, Rano and Eraserhead turned to Shigaraki and the strange mutated creature beside him that Rano had pointed out as "dog-like" before.

"Noumu," Shigaraki snarled, "kill them."

That beaked mouth opened wide in a gleeful smile. In a flash, it had slammed a fist into Eraserhead's chest, sending the Pro Hero flying through the air. The sickening, cracking sound of him hitting the floor was hidden under the concussive explosion that was Rano's fist meeting the Noumu's, holding, then buckling, flames snuffed out by the force of the shockwaves.

Rano and Lessa's combined shock was enough to temporarily pause the fight. Lessa was at Rano's side between one moment and the next.

"Rano..." he asked, what could be called concern tinging his voice.

Rano looked at him sideye without turning away from the Noumu. A cocky grin crossed Rano's face. "I didn't turn my flames up the highest."

Then wings flared pure white on his back and his skin turned molten. White-hot fire burt to life, filling all the cracks in his magma skin and alighting on every feather. Jagged fangs of ash pressed into razor-sharp blades and spikes filled his mouth and formed his lips. Ragged claws of something that was not quite molten stone softened to clay, hardened to armour, and not quite the surface of the sun turned solid formed from his flesh. Hair twisted into strands of something similar to long plumes. Heat bloomed, bone-dry and sucking the moisture from the air. He hadn't moved, hadn't lifted so much as a finger from his previous position, but the sheer weight of his presence was heavy beyond anything they had ever experienced. It was, _god-like_.

"Are you going to break out the horns too, Flour?" the angel-god growled in a voice that could not be called human in any conceivable way, scratching and clawing against the inside of their minds.

A small smile quirked Lessa's mouth. "Try punching it again, without your other fist," he suggested.

Rano did so. A cauterised hole exploded through the Noumu so fast the only thing they saw was its sudden existance, splitting the Noumu in half. 

Shigaraki just cackled, unfased by the deadly blow to his trump card. "The Noumu doesn't just have a shock absorption quirk you know! It has a super regeneration one too!"

He was like a little boy, showing off his magnificent toy to all the other young boys who were unable to obtain it, smug and gleeful at his supposed superiority. It was, to say the least, incredibly childish. But as he spoke, they could see the Noumu regenerating, even from being split in half, one half growing a torso, then head, then arms; the other half growing a torso, then pelvis, then legs. It's doubled smile widened as it stared at the horrified shock blatantly shown on the Heros', students', and newcomers' faces. 

Lessa stepped forwards. "We do not have time for this," he requested, as polite as before, even when blatantly stealing another's fight. Rano stepped back, reining in his power until he stood human and vulnerable again, although with his amber-sun on black eye exposed, he was cemented in the minds of everyone present as no less dangerous than before. 

The surge of power blew everyone except Rano back -- even the Noumu was driven back a half step. 

Lessa's hair grew luminescent and floated ever so slightly in the air around him, framing suddenly grown horns coloured a purple so deep and dark it faded to black away from the light of his hair. Ears became goat-like, soft white-furred things so jarringly discordant from the steely purple-shadowed death. Eyes developed a second iris, purple ringed around dark, dark blue, ringed around a purple iris, and black bloomed to dye sclera black. A slim, long tail whipped out from his pants, swishing softly. He breathed out, and with his breath curled out a cloud of smoke, black and purple and dotted in countless, far-off stars. Sword in hand, breathing out the void, he was the devil, he was death, he was _untouchable_.

"Goodbye, Noumu," the horned god of death said softly in a voice that sounded like the wind through the trees, a quiet exhalation, and sweet birdsong over graves. 

He spread his hands wide, and suddenlt a portal, a rip the in the fabric of the world, the dimension, reality itself, opened underneath the doubled Noumu. They fell into it with twin roars of fury, but he snapped the slice in reality closed with a _clap_.

"Straight into Dark Lessa's black hole stomach," the grim reaper that breathed souls said with a voice that tolled as deep and final as a church bell. 

"Were you next?" the demonic being asked sweetly in the saccherine voice of a cherubic child.

"Game over, game over, game over," Shigaraki chanted to himself under over and over and over, scratch, scratch, scratching. 

A hand came up to rest on the demon-god's chest.

"I want this one," Rano declared.

Lessa sighed, more of that dark, galaxial vapour seeping from his mouth with his exhalation. But he was human once again, and the feeling of imminent doom, that the only reason why they were alive was the ambivalent benevolence and apathy of death itself. Without the twin yet discordant gods bearing down on him and with Kurogiri by his side once again, Shigaraki seemed to grow bolder. 

"Child," Lessa sighed, and all relaxed when no souls poured from his mouth, "I would not dare underestimate Rayel, not even in his human form."

Everyone simultaneously shot him wild looks. He was probably the only one on his level there at the moment! Did he think any of them would dare push Rano until he shed his human shell again?! Only another god would think something so wild!

Nevertheless, Shigaraki stepped up to square off with Rano. Rano cracked his knuckles, loud and somehow the most violent sound up until that point.

The crowd was honestly very ready to give up on understanding either of their two gatecrashers at that point, Heroes and Villains alike. Perhaps the first and only thing they would ever agree on, some noted. Regardless, all settled in to watch the newest source of fight entertainment -- that is, observe carefully for situational changes the battle that was about to break out at any point. 

Rano's fists blazing to flaming life seemed to signal the start of the fight. Shigaraki charged unthinkingly, no technique and no goal beyond laying his hands on Rano's flesh. The painful demonstration of his Quirk didn't faze Rano at all, only causing him to case a questioning look towards Lessa who shook his own head no. In contrast, Rano displayed a surprising flexibility and dexterity and twisted and ducked around Shigaraki weaving around his wild flailing and returning the favour with a mixture of brutal hand-to-hand and third-degree burns. 

The almost pitiful picture continued until Kurogiri eventually decided that enough was enough and that it was worth letting Shigaraki's pride take a few hits if he remained alive and uncaptured for it to happen. 

The shock of the betrayal the rest of the small-fry villains felt at being so unflinchingly, unthinkingly abandoned lasted only a brief moment. Unfortunately for them, that brief hesitance was enough for the (newly-arrived) heroes to arrest them swiftly. Rano and Lessa patiently let themselves be questioned by the police and the new heroes just arriving on scene -- or rather, Lessa did, and rubbed a thumb in soothing circles across the back of Rano's hand whenever he seemed about to lose his patience at being asked the same question worded slightly differently for the fifth time.

Aizawa Shouta sympathised. Although not enough to not press them about their method of arrival, at which Lessa flushed, ever-so-slightly, and didn't meet his eyes.

"I may have... miscalculated," Lessa admitted sheepishly.

"Miscalculated," Aizawa repeated flatly. 

"I was aiming for Zone 1," Lessa said, coughing lightly into a fist, "but I think that my manipulation of dimensions reacted adversely with the portal of that vapour-mist man, I didn't catch his name?"

"Kurogiri," Aizawa supplied.

Lessa nodded. "I suspect that due to the possibly complementary nature of our abilities, along with the coincidental timing of our both using our abilities at one, the power of my dimensional slice tore us two not between two places as I had desired, but between two worlds. Where we come from, you see, we know of different worlds and dimensions existing ("although most were detroyed by Luciel and Dark Lessa," Rano muttered in a tone he likely thought was under his breath) but not of these... Quirks?" he continued at Aizawa's nod, "Quirks, or such a wide array of abilities as you display here."

Rano shifted in a manner that could be tentatively be called uncomfortable. "We've already stayed here for too long."

Lessa contemplated Rano and the watch the redhead was wearing before nodding. "I apologise," he told Aizawa with no differne in inflection, "I only wished to stay for as long as necessary to keep the children safe. We must leave now. Please pass on our goodbyes to the children."

Before Aizawa could even protest, the two were walking through a space in the air, stretching high into the sky and blackly dotted with stars and the swirls of nebulae. In another instant, they were gone, as fast and unhurried as they had arrived. 

Aizawa let out a long breath then headed back towards where his class had been gathered. Just another day in the life of a pro Hero, surely.

**Author's Note:**

> For the unaware, a [Lessa'verse "dog"](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/625088043233181707/669753548233375754/image0.jpg)
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](%E2%80%9C)!


End file.
